Question: Solve for $x$ : $9 = \dfrac{x}{9}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $9$ $ 9 {\cdot 9} = \dfrac{x}{9} {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $81 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9}$ $x = 81$